Les petites annonces des Warriors
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Alors qu'ils tentent de venir en aide à Aytolis, Rowan, Lianna et Darios voient comment se comportent les futurs sauveurs du royaume et sont assez surpris par ces héros très particuliers... Entre les familles rivales de Nohr et d'Hoshido et la Sainte-Lignée et leurs amis qui sont aussi très singuliers, il n'y a aucun doute : ces Warriors sont unique en leur genre.
1. Warriors I

**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur Fire Emblem Warriors, un jeu que j'ai adoré et qui m'a fait découvrir l'univers des jeux Fire Emblem (même si le style est très différent...). Du coup, je me lance enfin en espérant que cette mini-série vous plaise ! J'annonce aussi qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vraiment connaitre Fire Emblem Warriors, c'est un peu dans le même concept de Heroes, pour ceux qui connaissent plutôt ce dernier.**

 **Cette idée est légèrement basée sur Inazuma Japan's Notice Board, de TheMaudlinEffect, une fanfiction humoristique d'Inazuma Eleven, elle-même basée sur une autre fic humoristique de FMA. Bref, je vous conseille d'aller lire si vous aimez Inazuma Eleven ou FMA.**

 **Et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : On va faire simple et direct, en annonçant une bonne fois pour toute que Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas (ah! que j'aimerais...).**

* * *

 **Les petites annonces des Warriors I**

Lucina, pourriez-vous arrêter d'harceler Marth en le fixant silencieusement toute la journée sans l'approcher ? Cela le met légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Shiida

 _Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne le ferai plus. Toutes mes excuses, votre Majesté ! – Lucina._

 _Ha, ha, ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous savez, si vous désirez me parler, Lucina, n'hésitez pas. Je serai enchanter d'apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. – Marth_

 _Vr-vraiment ? – Lucina_

 _Vas-y ma fille ! Ne laisse pas passer une occasion pareille ! – Chrom_

.

Chrom, nous savons que vous êtes très heureux d'avoir appris que vous avez une fille et que vous désirez vous rapprocher d'elle, mais ne le prenez pas mal, Lucina se trouve très gênée (bien qu'honorer) de toute l'affection que vous lui accorder. Vous comprenez, elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude, donc...

— Owain

 _Je comprends. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas ma Lucy chérie ! – Chrom_

 _Qui aurait dit que Chrom serait un papa gâteau ? – Lissa_

 _Tout cela est très drôle. — Daraen_

 _Tu comprendras quand tu seras papa, Daraen. — Chrom_

 _Je crois que ce n'est pas demain la veille mais merci de penser à moi. — Daraen_

 _Vous ne voulez pas être père ? — Frederick_

 _Euh, si, je suppose que oui... Mais pour le moment, je suis bien trop occupé avec mes livres et mes stratégies pour me préoccuper de ça. — Daraen_

 _Tu es marié à tes livres ! — Lissa_

 _Tout comme Leo ! — Elise_

 _Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à lire, voyons... — Leo_

 _En es-tu sûr ? — Xander_

 _Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est cela ? — Leo_

.

Camilla, Hinoka vous demande d'arrêter d'embêter sa petite sœur sinon, je cite, elle va vous « refaire le portrait et vous donner en pâture à son pégase ». Wow, cela est assez effrayant...

— Rowan

 _Mmh... Serais-ce de la jalousie que j'entends là ? — Camilla_

 _Dans vos rêves. — Hinoka_

 _Chère Sakura, votre sœur n'est pas très aimable... — Camilla_

 _Sakura, ne l'écoute pas ! — Hinoka_

 _Sakura pactise avec l'ennemi ? J'ai du mal à y croire. — Takumi_

 _Parce que maintenant nous sommes l'ennemi ? Je croyais que nous avions fait une paix temporaire ? — Leo_

 _Il est vrai que qui dit alliance, dit que nous sommes désormais vos alliés, et nos vos ennemis. Mais si vous, Hoshidiens, refusez de concevoir que nous pouvons faire la paix... — Xander_

 _Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer... — Corrin_

 _Tu vois, Rowan, je suis très heureuse que nous soyons jumeaux. Au moins, nous évitons tous ces conflits fraternels. — Lianna_

 _Effectivement ! Même s'il nous arrive quelques fois de nous disputer... — Rowan_

 _Ha, les rivalités fraternelles... — Lissa_

.

Pour information, Lucina n'est pas la fille de Marth. C'est MA FILLE !

— Chrom

 _Ah, Chrom est en colère. Ou jaloux. Ou probablement les deux. — Daraen._

 _... Même pas vrai. — Chrom_

 _Le nier ne servira à rien, Chrom. — Lissa_

 _Tu ne peux pas en vouloir que l'on pense que Lucina est la fille de Marth. Ils se ressemblent tant, après tout. Moi-même, si je n'étais pas présent lorsque Lucina nous a confessé être ta fille, j'aurais cru qu'elle serait celle de Marth— Daraen_

 _Je me sens trahi, par mon meilleur ami, qui plus est. Cela est terrible ! — Chrom_

 _Sans vouloir paraitre offensant, Chrom ne sera pas du genre à dramatiser tout, par hasard ? — Rowan_

 _Oh si, il dramatique toujours tout. — Daraen_

 _Mais nous y sommes habitués. — Lissa_

 _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Laissez-moi m'indigner en paix que l'on pense que Lucy est la fille de Marth ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que je ne devrais pas réagir face à cela ? — Chrom_

 _Il est vrai que cela est assez gênant. Je m'en excuse. – Marth_

 _Ne vous excusez pas, votre Majesté ! Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce quiproquo. — Lucina_

 _Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'un quiproquo ? — Rowan_

 _... Vraiment, Rowan ? — Lianna_

.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Azura chante bien que vous pouvez vous permettre de la suivre partout pour l'entendre chanter. Arrêtez de la harceler. Merci.

— Corrin

 _Mais Dame Azura possède une si mélodieuse voix... — Lucina_

 _Presque aussi belle que celle de mère... — Owain_

 _Ce n'est pas une raison pour la suivre partout... — Takumi_

 _C'est vrai qu'elle a une douce voix. — Lianna_

 _Il serait dommage que nous ne puissions pas en profiter. J'ai l'impression de mieux dormir après l'avoir écouté. — Rowan_

 _Ha, toi aussi ? — Lianna_

 _Vous voyez ? Vous êtes talentueuse, Azura ! — Rowan_

 _Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi... — Hinoka_

 _Soyez donc indulgents, Hinoka et Takumi. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas que vous faisiez pareil lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes ? — Ryoma_

 _Oh, que cela est mignon... — Camilla_

 _Ab-absolument pas ! — Takumi & Hinoka_

 **.**

Xander, Ryoma, nous n'avons rien contre le fait que vous vous battez, après tout nous ignorons tout de la rivalité qui vous anime dans votre monde mais... pourriez-vous ne pas vous battre en plein combat ? La dernière fois, ce fut assez dangereux.

— Rowan

 _Je confirme. J'ai eu très peur pour ma vie sur le coup. — Daraen_

 _Il est certain que cela ne devait pas faire partie de ta stratégie, que tu manques de peu de mourir en frôlant un éclair. D'ailleurs, il venait d'où cet éclair ? — Chrom_

 _Du katana de Ryoma. Apparemment c'est une lame chargée de foudre. — Lianna._

 _C'était un accident... — Ryoma_

 _Ce qui explique les étincelles... Mais du coup, c'est quoi l'aura pourpre autour de l'épée de Xander ? — Chrom_

 _Je crois que c'est juste une aura pourpre. — Lianna_

 _Elle n'a rien de dangereux ? Elle n'envoie pas d'éclair ? — Chrom_

 _Non. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? — Xander_

 _Cela paraissait logique, c'est tout... — Chrom_

 _J'ignore si cela est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... — Daraen_

 _Au moins tu ne risques pas de te prendre des coups d'éclairs. — Chrom_

 _Ceci est censé me réconforter ? — Daraen_

.

À tous ceux qui possèdent une Falchion, gardez-là avec vous. Sinon après on ne sait jamais si elle appartient à Marth, Chrom ou Lucina et donc à qui la rendre. Donc ne les perdez pas.

— Darios

 _On sent le vécu... — Rowan_

 _Pourtant elles ne se ressemblent pas tant que cela... — Lucina_

 _Je confirme. Nos trois Falchion sont très différentes les unes des autres ! — Chrom_

 _Mais nous ne les connaissons pas, les différences entre la Falchion, la Sainte-Falchion et la Xéno-Falchion... — Rowan_

 _Je suis impressionnée que tu sois parvenue à retenir leurs différents noms. — Lianna_

 _Oui, tu as vu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je retiens bien leurs noms, contrairement aux armes de Xander et Ryoma dont je ne me souviens jamais. — Rowan_

 _Raijinto et Siegfried. Est-ce vraiment si compliqué à retenir ? — Xander_

 _Pourquoi y en a-t-il toujours que pour les bretteurs ? — Takumi_

 _Ahem ! Pour en revenir au sujet principal... Ce que vous dites, Rowan, pourrait être vrai. Sauf que nous, nous ne disons rien lorsque nous trouvons Enliron ou Facinna et que l'on ne sait pas si c'est vous ou Lianna qui l'a perdu. — Chrom_

 _Mais nos lames ont des poignées de couleur différentes... — Lianna_

 _De plus c'est forcément la mienne : Lianna ne perd jamais rien, encore moins une épée légendaire ! — Rowan_

 _Laissez tomber, c'est une cause peine perdue contre Chrom. Il a trop de fierté lorsque cela concerne son épée. — Daraen._

.

Rowan, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de ronfler quand tu dors ? Cela dérange beaucoup de monde.

— Lianna

 _Mais je pensais que mes ronflements ne te dérangeaient pas... — Rowan_

 _Oh, moi ils ne me dérangent pas : j'y suis habituée. Comme Darios. Mais apparemment pas tout le monde parvient à les supporter. — Lianna_

 _Comment suis-je censé ne pas ronfler ? Je dors quand ça arrive ! — Rowan_

 _J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait pincer le nez pour arrêter les ronflements... — Lianna_

 _Mais tu vas m'étouffer ! — Rowan_

 _Bien sûr que non. Tu paniques pour rien. — Lianna_

 _Même pas vrai ! — Rowan_

 _Lianna, Rowan, vous vous rappelez ce qu'on a dit à propos de se servir du tableau des annonces pour régler vos disputes ? — Darios_

 _... Euh, je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas. C'est normal ? — Rowan_

 _Oui, c'est parce que Darios n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet ! — Lianna_

 _Et mince, je pensais que cela fonctionnerait... — Darios_

.

Owain, nous savons que tu aimes raconter des histoires et que beaucoup aiment les écouter mais, s'il-te-plait, évite de faire cela après avoir toi-même écouté une histoire terrifiante d'Azura. Après, tu effrayes Rowan, Lianna, Lucina et Elise.

— Lissa

 _Oui, mère ! Mes excuses, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes histoires pouvaient être si terrifiantes... — Owain_

 _En même temps, s'il va en raconter après avoir écouté celles d'Azura, ce n'est pas étonnant... — Takumi_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends tant parler des histoires effrayantes d'Azura ? — Corrin_

 _Parce qu'Azura a un don pour les histoires d'horreur. Demandez à Sakura, elle pourrait vous le confirmer sans problème. — Hinoka_

 _Tiens, d'ailleurs, Sakura n'a pas eu peur de vos histoires, Owain ? — Takumi_

 _Euh... non. C'est d'ailleurs étrange. J'aurais pensé qu'elle en serait aussi effrayée... — Owain_

 _Si elle est habituée aux histoires effrayantes d'Azura, cela peut s'expliquer. — Hinoka_

 _Comme cela peut expliquer la réaction de Rowan, Lianna, Lucina et Elise, qui n'ont jamais entendu Azura raconter ses histoires de fantômes. — Ryoma_

 _Je me disais aussi que cela était étrange que Lucina ait une telle réaction alors qu'elle m'a très souvent entendu conter mes incroyables récits... — Owain_

 _Quoi ? Tu as effrayée ma fille ? — Chrom_

 _Euh... oui ? — Owain_

 _Owain, je vous conseillerai de rester éloigner de Chrom, si vous tenez à la vie, évidemment. — Daraen_

 _D-d'accord ! — Owain_

 _Chrom, je t'interdis de tuer mon fils. — Lissa_

 _Mais il a fait peur à Lucy ! — Chrom_

 _Tu effraies plus ta fille que lui alors ne te sers pas de ça comme prétexte ! — Lissa_

 _Tss... Je te surveille, gamin. — Chrom_

 _O-oui, monsieur ! — Owain_

.

Nous rappelons que nous ne sommes pas les dirigeants d'Aytolis et que ce n'est à aucun d'entre nous de supposer lequel des jumeaux serait le meilleur souverain d'Aytolis. C'est assez méchant pour l'autre. Lianna et Rowan sont aussi talentueux l'un que l'autre dans les domaines qu'ils exercent. Il n'est donc pas question de se demander qui de Lianna ou Rowan sera le meilleur souverain.

— Darios

 _Rowan ! — Lianna_

 _Rowan ? — Darios_

 _Rowan sera meilleur souverain que moi. — Lianna_

 _Lianna, vous ne devez pas vous sous-estimer comme ça... Vous feriez aussi une incroyable reine, n'en doutez pas. — Marth_

 _Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne veux nullement diriger un royaume. Donc je laisse sans problème ce rôle à Rowan. — Lianna_

 _Mais je comptais sur toi pour gouverner Aytolis... — Rowan_

 _Vous aussi, Rowan ? — Marth_

 _Évidemment ! Je veux être chevalier, pas roi ! Je désire vagabonder à travers tout le royaume pour venir en aide à ceux dans le besoin. Comment pourrais-je le faire en étant et en ayant un tas de responsabilité ? En plus, Lianna a toujours été plus responsable que moi. — Rowan_

 _Hein ? Attends, tu t'es dit que parce que je suis plus responsable que toi, je serais reine ? — Lianna_

 _... oui ? — Rowan_

 _Eh bien devenir roi te donnerait le sens des responsabilités ! — Lianna_

 _Mais je ne veux pas devenir roi ! — Rowan_

 _Et moi je ne veux pas devenir reine ! — Lianna_

 _C'est la première fois que je vois ça... un prince et une princesse qui ne désirent pas gouverner. Où va le monde ? — Darios_

* * *

 **Bon, à la base c'était deux chapitres, que j'ai décidé de regrouper en un seul parce que le premier me paraissait trop court. Je ne sais pas si les prochains seront aussi longs mais j'espère que vous les appréciez, j'aime beaucoup écrire de Humour sur tous ces personnages de Fire Emblem.**


	2. Warriors II

**Bon, la deuxième annonce est une petite référence aux lives des OcariKnights sur Fire Emblem Warriors dans le mode chronique de Liens et Destinée (oui, c'est précis). Ha, les PNJ à sauver ! Toujours de grands moments de joie, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais le prochain sera plus long, pas de problème.**

* * *

 **Les petites annonces des Warriors II**

Pourquoi Tiki appelle-t-elle Lucy Mar-Mar ?

— Chrom

 _... Est-ce normal que Mar-Mar rappelle un peu Marth ? — Rowan_

 _Je crains que cela soit le cas... — Marth_

 _C'est le surnom attitré de Marth depuis que Tiki le lui a donné — Shiida_

 _Il semble qu'il n'ait pas été très d'accord avec ça. — Lianna_

 _Toutes mes excuses pour cela, Lucina. — Marth_

 _Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu, votre Majesté ! Au contraire, cela est un honneur que d'être nommée comme vous, bien que ce surnom me semble quelque peu étrange... — Lucina_

 _Même si ce surnom est charmant, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très approprié à Lucina ! — Lissa_

 _Eh bien, peut-être pourrions-nous vous trouver un surnom plus digne de vous, et qui empêcherai Tiki de se tromper entre vous et moi ? — Marth_

 _... Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux appeler Lucina Luc-Luc ? Ou Ci-Ci ? — Chrom_

 _Euh... Mauvaise idée. Déjà qu'elle ne semble pas approuver Lucy, ne t'enfonce pas plus. — Daraen_

 _Oui, c'est un surnom affreux, Chrom. — Lissa_

.

Doit-on vraiment venir en aide aux villageois et gens dans le besoin quand on affronte une armée ?

— Rowan

 _Rowan ! tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? — Lianna_

 _Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois, avec la villageoise ? — Rowan_

 _Vous parlez de celle qui se promenait dans les forts alors que nous tentions de la conduire à l'abri ? — Chrom_

 _Précision qu'elle se promenait comme si elle faisait ses courses, ou courait quand il n'y en avait nullement besoin. — Daraen_

 _Euh... et encore, courir est un grand mot. — Chrom_

 _Celle qui se promenait à côté des méchants et fonçait dans les murs ? — Elise_

 _Ou ne voulait pas bouger parce qu'elle avait peur ? — Lissa_

 _Alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger parce que nous avons fait la sale besogne pour elle... — Niles_

 _Et qui fut extrêmement dure à sauver parce qu'il y avait des sages autour d'elle ? — Ryoma_

 _Des sages qui, bien sûr, étaient extrêmement difficile à vaincre... — Xander_

 _Rappelons aussi que cette villageoise se disait que parfois, elle reculerait au lieu d'avancer. Pourquoi donc ? Un grand mystère... — Owain_

 _Et dès que nous l'avons sauvé, elle s'est volatilisée. Je me demande toujours comment elle a fait. — Daraen_

 _Elle ne nous avait pas donné quelque chose en échange de son sauvetage ? — Owain_

 _Si c'est le cas, je n'ai rien vu de tel. — Chrom_

 _Elle a remonté le moral de nos troupes. — Ryoma_

 _... Parce que c'était utile ? — Takumi_

 _Je crois que ce fut inutile. — Xander_

 _Nous aurions dû la sacrifier aux sages ... — Camilla_

 _Normalement, je ne serais pas d'accord avec ça, mais... — Hinoka_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que des sages et apparemment des centaines de soldats voulaient tuer cette pauvre villageoise ? — Lucina_

 _Aucune idée. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de courir vers les ennemis quand il ne fallait pas. — Chrom_

 _Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, cette villageoise ? — Takumi_

 _Elle faisait une sieste et soudainement elle s'est réveillée dans le fort, et il y avait des soldats, des sages... — Leo_

 _Ou alors elle voulait venir dire bonjour... Mais on s'en serait très bien passé. — Takumi_

 _Elle a vraiment traumatisé tout le monde, cette villageoise... — Darios_

.

Rowan, vous êtes prié d'arrêter d'harceler Cordelia pour montrer son pégase. Nous avons conscience que vous aimeriez beaucoup pouvoir voler à dos de pégase, mais cela est trop dangereux. Votre sœur tient à ce que vous restiez en vie pour gouverner Aytolis.

— Chrom

 _J'en profite pour vous dire que ce message s'applique aussi au Wyverne de Camilla. — Xander_

 _Et il en va de même pour le pégase d'Hinoka. — Ryoma_

 _Ainsi que celui de Shiida. — Marth_

 _Arg... Je comprends. Mes excuses pour tant insister. — Rowan_

 _Nous sommes vraiment navrés, Rowan, mais Chrom dit vrai : si vous tomber... — Shiida_

 _Mais nous pourrions trouver un compromis. Rowan, êtes-vous déjà monté à cheval ? — Chrom_

 _Non. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais mère n'a jamais voulu... — Rowan_

 _Dans ce cas, Frederick va vous laisser monter son cheval ! — Lissa_

 _Pardonnez-moi mais je ne crois pas que cela soit très approprié. Cela pourrait être dangereux... — Frederick_

 _Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Frederick. — Lissa_

 _Sinon, vous pourriez monter le cheval de Xander ! — Elise_

 _... Je ne préfère pas. — Xander_

 _Enfin, Xander, tu peux faire une exception pour une fois, non ? — Camille_

 _Non, vraiment, n'insistez pas. — Xander_

 _Tu me déçois, Xander. — Corrin_

 _Quoi ? — Xander_

 _Moi aussi, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. — Leo_

 _Mais... — Xander_

 _Je ne savais pas que grand-frère était si méchant... — Elise_

 _Toi aussi, Elise ? — Xander_

 _Tant de cruauté... — Camilla_

 _Bon, d'accord, Rowan peut monter mon cheval ! — Xander_

 _C'était si facile. — Leo_

 _Xander est si simple à manipuler. — Elise_

 _Le pauvre... — Camilla_

 _Je me suis fait avoir par ma propre famille, quelle trahison... — Xander_

 _Dis-toi que c'était pour une bonne cause. — Corrin_

 _Merci Xander ! — Rowan_

 _... Au moins cette supercherie aura fait un heureux. — Xander_

 _Vous êtes très gentil quand vous le voulez. — Lianna_

 _Merci... Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? — Xander_

.

Juste pour vous informer que la reine Yelena n'approuve absolument pas que ses enfants vagabondent dans tout le royaume aux côtés de parfaits étrangers.

— Darios

 _... C'est qui la reine Yelena ? — Chrom_

 _Leur mère, Chrom. Tu n'as pas retenu ça ? — Daraen_

 _Désolé mais j'avais de plus importantes occupations ! — Chrom_

 _Surveiller Lucina ne compte pas comme occupation, Chrom. — Daraen_

 _Pff... Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi n'approuve-t-elle pas que ses enfants voyagent à nos côtés ? Nous n'avons pas la peste jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ? — Chrom_

 _Sans doute la faute de Frederick. — Lissa_

 _Madame, pourquoi suis-je responsable de cela ? — Frederick_

 _Oh, je ne sais pas. Probablement à cause de « Grr, mon nom est Frederick, et il vous faut me vaincre pour mériter mon aide ! » ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. — Lissa_

 _Ha, ha, cela peut bien être le cas ! — Chrom_

 _Ou alors c'est toi qui es le problème, Chrom. — Daraen_

 _Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? — Chrom_

 _... Tu es bizarre, un peu trop... vivace à son goût, probablement. — Daraen_

 _Trop excentrique, oui. — Lissa_

 _Arg, vous me blessez... — Chrom_

 _Sommes-nous vraiment de parfaits étrangers ? — Marth_

 _Que voulez-vous dire ? — Darios_

 _Eh bien, j'aurais compris ses craintes si nous venions de nous rencontrer, mais cela fait désormais un moment que nous voyageons tous ensembles. — Marth_

 _Il est vrai que cela est un peu insultant d'être traité de parfait inconnu... — Xander_

 _Surtout que nous sommes pratiquement tous de la royauté... — Corrin_

 _Merci de penser à moi dans le « pratiquement tous ». — Daraen_

 _Cela est grandement insultant, en fait. — Takumi_

 _Eh bien, mère peut se montrer très... — Rowan_

 _Protectrice, dirons-nous. — Lianna_

 _Cela est très touchant. — Lucina_

 _Nous pouvons comprendre. Mikoto faisait de même envers nous. — Ryoma_

 _Voir un peu trop... — Takumi_

 _Ne l'écoutez pas, Takumi a du mal à admettre qu'il appréciait l'attention que lui portait Mikoto. — Hinoka_

 _M-même pas vrai ! — Takumi_

 _Oh, que cela est mignon. — Camilla_

 _Qui aurait dit que le plus jeune prince Hoshidien serait un tendre de cœur ? — Leo_

 _Vous, taisez-vous ! — Takumi_

.

Lucina, Lianna et moi y avons beaucoup réfléchis et cela fait un moment que cette question nous trotte dans la tête alors aujourd'hui, nous vous la posons. Le jour de notre rencontre, quand la cité d'Aytolis tombait aux mains des monstres et que vous êtes apparus sous l'identité du Roi-Héros Marth pour nous sauver... Comment saviez-vous que nous serions là ? et que vous deviez nous venir en aide ?

— Rowan

 _... Disons qu'un mystérieux individu ne révèle jamais ses secrets. — Lucina_

 _Je suis entièrement d'accord. — Daraen_

 _Tu es un mystérieux individu toi maintenant, Daraen ? — Chrom_

 _... Je considère que oui. — Daraen_

 _Et toi, Leo, qu'en penses-tu ? — Camilla_

 _Moi ? En quoi suis-je concerné ? — Leo_

 _Vous vous prenez pas pour un mystérieux individu ? — Takumi_

 _Pourquoi devais-je ? — Leo_

 _Disons avec votre tenue vestimentaire, le fait que vous soyez un mage et toujours plonger dans vos livres, cela paraissait logique... — Takumi_

 _Tant d'absurdités... — Leo_

 _C'est surtout vous qui n'avez aucune logique. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on pense cela de vous, commencez à changer de vêtements ! — Takumi_

 _Je vous interdis de critiquer mes choix vestimentaires ! — Leo_

 _Alors apprenez à ne pas mettre vos cols à l'envers ! — Takumi_

 _Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit plus tôt ? — Leo_

 _Désolé Leo, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais... — Corrin_

 _En fait, je me suis trompé. Même s'il le voulait, il est très loin d'être un mystérieux individu, même avec ces habits. Enfin, surtout avec ces habits. — Takumi_

.

Ne t'en fais pas Leo, même si tu n'es pas un mystérieux individu, tu as une tenue géniale. Takumi ne voulait pas dire ça méchamment. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a dit. Il va d'ailleurs s'excuser pour cela.

— Corrin

 _Hein ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? — Takumi_

 _Parce que tu as vexé Leo, alors tu dois t'excuser auprès de lui. — Corrin_

 _Hors de question ! Déjà que je ne m'excuse jamais, alors encore moins envers un Nohrien ! — Takumi_

 _Takumi, tu vas écouter Kamui et aller t'excuser auprès du prince Leo. — Ryoma_

 _Quoi ? Toi aussi tu te ligues contre moi, Ryoma ? — Takumi_

 _Takumi, va t'excuser. — Corrin & Ryoma_

 _Pff, d'accord ! Si cela peut m'éviter de vous entendre me casser les oreilles, je vais le faire. Mais sachez ce n'est nullement de gaieté de cœur. — Takumi_

 _Nous le savons, ne t'en fais pas. Takumi qui s'excuse volontiers ? Cela doit être un spectacle unique au monde. — Corrin_

 _Il est vrai qu'il a toujours été incité à s'excuser lorsque cela est nécessaire. Jamais je ne l'ai vu prendre l'initiative de le faire. — Ryoma_

 _Arrêtez de me railler ! — Takumi_

* * *

 **C'est toujours amusant de finir sur une note de Takumi, je trouve.**


	3. Warriors III

**Pour le moment, je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écrit. Bon ça reste encore relativement court mais pour une fanfiction sans narration, je considère que ce n'est pas mal. Je ne sais pas si les gens ont une préférence pour des chapitres plus longs dans ce genre de fanfictions.**

* * *

 **Les petites annonces des Warriors III**

Leo, vous rappelez-vous ce qu'on a dit pour Lucina et Marth ? Eh bien, désormais, cela s'applique à vous aussi. Owain est très angoissé lorsque vous le regardez fixement. Et du coup, il se met à parler sans cesse... Donc, pour le bien de nos oreilles, pourriez-vous ne pas l'observer de cette manière ? C'est assez angoissant, ha, ha...

— Rowan

 _Comme quoi les Nohriens font vraiment peur à tout le monde... — Takumi_

 _Diffamations. Dites-moi, Owain, n'auriez-vous pas un cousin du nom d'Odin ? — Leo_

 _Euh, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? — Owain_

 _... Pour rien. — Leo_

 _Vous lui rappelez beaucoup l'un de ses vassaux, c'est pour cela. — Elise_

 _Elise ! Ne dit pas ça avec tant de nonchalance ! — Leo_

 _Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas ça ? — Elise_

 _Si, mais... — Leo_

 _Disons que cela fait penser à une insulte, puisqu'Owain est le fils de Lissa et donc prince. Comprends-tu ? — Xander_

 _Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave ! On me confond souvent. C'est que je dois être inoubliable, c'est pour ça. — Owain_

 _Son ego surtout est inoubliable... Comme celui d'Odin. J'ai du mal à croire à une simple coïncidence. Enfin, un étant déjà de trop, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. — Leo_

 _C'est pas mal comme nom, Odin... Si un jour je devais changer de nom, je saurai lequel emprunter. — Owain_

.

Lucina, Lissa, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une petite bête dans les environs qu'il faut aller la tuer à coup d'épées ou de haches. Pensez à ces pauvres tentes montées par les soldats d'Aytolis.

— Daraen

 _... Des petites bêtes ? Tu veux dire comme... des insectes ? — Chrom_

 _Euh, oui... je suppose. Pourquoi ? — Daraen_

 _... Je vais dormir dehors à partir d'aujourd'hui. — Chrom_

 _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? — Daraen_

 _Tu n'es pas au courant, Daraen ? — Lissa_

 _Au courant de quoi ? — Daraen_

 _Chrom a peur des insectes. — Lissa_

 _... Vraiment ? — Daraen_

 _D'après toi, pourquoi Lucina et moi tenons à tuer ces insectes à coup de haches ou d'épées ? — Lissa_

 _Euh... Ah, je crois que j'ai compris. C'est de famille, c'est ça ? — Daraen_

 _J'ai effectivement hérité de la peur des insectes de mon père... — Lucina_

 _Eh bien, vous avez des manières très... radicales pour faire face à vos peurs, dans la famille de la Sainte-Lignée... — Daraen_

 _Marth ? Avez-vous vous aussi peur des insectes ? — Lianna_

 _À ma plus grande honte, oui... — Marth_

 _Ah oui, c'est héréditaire de très loin, cette peur des insectes. — Rowan_

 _Deux milles ans, quand même... Il faudrait penser à une solution, non ? — Daraen_

.

Chrom, nous savons que vous êtes très euh... impatient depuis que Marth est ici, mais s'il-vous-plait, ne réveillez pas tout le camp dès l'aube parce que vous voulez affronter Marth dans un duel d'épées. Les soldats sont fatigués, il faut les laisser pouvoir se reposer.

— Rowan

 _Tu vois Chrom, je te l'avais bien dit. — Daraen_

 _Je ne pensais pas que mon impatience et ma combativité seraient gênantes... Je suis vraiment désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. — Chrom_

 _Vous savez, si vous me le demandez, nous pouvons organiser un duel d'épées n'importe quand dans la journée, tant que nous ne dérangeons personne. — Marth_

 _Vr-vraiment ? — Chrom_

 _Allez-y père ! Ne laissez pas passer une occasion pareille ! — Lucina_

 _... J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu, est-ce normal ? — Daraen_

 _Je crois que oui, moi aussi je ressens ça. — Rowan_

 _Cela prouve que père et fille se ressemblent, non ? — Lianna_

 _Il semblerait que oui. — Darios_

 _Je dirai même un peu trop. — Daraen_

.

Même s'ils sont jumeaux, Rowan et Lianna ne communiquent pas par télépathie entre eux. Arrêtez avec cette idée reçue.

(S'ils le pouvaient, cela ferait longtemps que je serais au courant)

— Darios

 _Vraiment ? Que c'est dommage. Cela semblait être une brillante idée ! — Owain_

 _Peut-être qu'ils peuvent communiquer entre eux par télépathie mais que Darios ne le sait pas... — Daraen._

 _Im-impossible ! Je les connais par cœur depuis qu'ils sont des enfants ! Ce sont comme mes frères et sœurs, ils ne me cacheraient pas cela ! N'est-ce pas ? — Darios._

 _Ha, ha, évidemment Darios ! — Rowan_

 _Tu serais le premier au courant si nous étions dotés d'étranges pouvoirs. — Lianna_

 _Même si ça aurait été génial que Lianna et moi puissions être télépathes ! — Rowan_

 _Peut-être que nous pouvons mais que nous ne l'avons jamais dit à personne... — Lianna_

 _... Vrai-vraiment ? — Darios_

 _Je plaisante. — Lianna_

 _Ouf... — Darios_

 _Ou pas. — Rowan_

 _QUOI ? — Darios_

 _Rowan, arrêtons de le torturer ainsi. — Lianna_

 _Même si cela était bien drôle ! — Rowan_

 _Arg... Vous êtes démoniaques... — Darios_

.

Corrin, même si cela est très impressionnant que vous puissiez vous transformer en dragon, pourriez-vous le faire qu'en cas d'extrêmement urgence ? Non mais parce que sinon nos soldats sont complètement désorientés et ils se plaignent pendant des jours qu'ils auraient pu mourir en étant mangé ou brûler par un dragon, ce qu'il fait qu'ils ne veulent plus se battre et pensent devenir fou.

— Darios

 _Il est vrai que cela peut être assez déroutant pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude... — Ryoma_

 _Parfois quand je lève les yeux et que je la vois, j'oublie que c'est elle... — Daraen_

 _Ne m'en parlez pas, je suis tombée à la renverse lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. — Rowan_

 _J'ai cru que Rowan était devenu fou lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait vu un dragon voler dans le ciel... — Lianna_

 _Ma transformation en dragon est donc si terrifiante ? — Corrin_

 _Ce n'est pas contre vous mais il est vrai que cela est assez déroutant... — Lucina_

 _Déroutant ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai cru être en face en de ce maudit dragon déchu, prêt à brandir courageusement mon épée pour l'affronter ! — Owain_

 _Dragon déchu ? — Daraen_

 _Lissa... Comment aurais-tu réagis, toi ? — Chrom_

 _Je me serais enfui, évidemment. — Lissa_

 _Owain se serait sauvé. — Lucina_

 _Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Lucy. Tu es bien ma fille ! — Chrom_

 _Arg, pourquoi tant de cruauté... ? — Owain_

 _._

Chrom, n'essaye pas de te déguiser en Marth en prenant le masque de Lucina. Cela ne fonctionne absolument pas. Tu n'as même pas la bonne coiffure pour ça. Tes cheveux sont bien trop indisciplinés.

— Daraen

 _Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment fait ça, Chrom ? — Lissa_

 _Daraen, tu avais promis de ne rien dire ! — Chrom_

 _Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. Je ne pouvais pas garder le secret indéfiniment. — Daraen_

 _Traitre. — Chrom_

 _Tu exagères. Dis-toi que je fais ça pour ton bien. — Daraen_

 _Menteur. — Chrom_

 _Tu vas toujours me répondre par un seul adjectif à chaque fois que je te parle, à présent ? — Daraen_

 _Exactement. — Chrom_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Daraen, il finira bien par arrêter de bouder comme un enfant en bas âge. — Lissa_

 _Je n'agis pas comme un enfant. — Chrom_

 _Vraiment ? Pourtant même Elise ou Sakura ne réagissent pas comme ça. — Daraen_

 _Ne mêlez pas Sakura là-dedans. Elle est très mature pour son âge. — Takumi_

 _Et effectivement Elise n'a pas de réactions aussi puériles que celle de Chrom. — Camilla_

 _Tu vois ? — Lissa_

 _Peuh ! — Chrom_

 _C'était très éloquent, Chrom. — Daraen_

.

À tous les archers (en particulier Takumi, Lucina et Sakura), lorsque vous désirez confronter vos compétences dans des concours pour savoir lequel d'entre vous est le meilleur archer, faites cela en dehors du camp, dans un espace où vous serez certains de ne trouver personne. Les flèches volantes au-dessus des têtes sont assez dangereuses, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Darios

 _Pff, petites natures... — Takumi_

 _Je ne pense pas que tu dirais ça si tu risquais de te prendre une flèche dans la tête, Takumi. Il suffit de demander à Daraen. — Hinoka_

 _C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe... Entre la foudre et les flèches, le destin voudrait-il ma mort ? — Daraen_

 _Peut-être, Daraen. Mais, plus important : Lucy, une archère ? Depuis quand ? — Chrom_

 _Merci pour la compassion, je vois que ma mort serait horrible pour toi... Sinon, tu n'as jamais remarqué que ta fille sait se servir d'un arc, Chrom ? — Daraen_

 _Quoi ? Lucy, tu sais te servir d'un arc ? — Chrom_

 _Vous l'ignoriez, père ? — Lucina_

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a caché ça ? — Chrom_

 _Personne ne te l'a caché, Chrom. Essaye juste de prêter plus attention à ton entourage. — Daraen_

 _En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui frôle les flèches. De plus, je suis certain que Lucina est plus que prudente quand elle se sert d'un arc, donc ce message ne s'adresse nullement à elle ! — Chrom_

 _Euh, en vérité... je crains être coupable d'avoir laissé l'ivresse de la compétition me dominer. — Lucina_

 _Ce... ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis certain que tous auraient été entrainés là-dedans comme toi, Lucy. — Chrom_

 _J'ai toujours une parfaite maitrise de moi, alors non, je ne suis pas concerné par cela. — Takumi_

 _Et cela m'étonnerait que Sakura se montre imprudente... — Ryoma_

 _Évidemment qu'elle ne serait pas imprudente ! C'est de Sakura que nous parlons, après tout. — Hinoka_

 _Il semblerait que tu te sois trompé, Chrom — Daraen_

 _Arg... — Chrom_

 _... Attendez une seconde. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la flèche qui m'a frôlé était envoyée par Lucina ? — Daraen_

 _Ne sois pas ridicule, Daraen. Même sans faire exprès, Lucina n'aurait pas fait ça. — Chrom_

 _Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je suppose que je suis juste encore un peu troublé d'avoir failli mourir. — Daraen_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Daraen, personne ne veut ta mort ! Pourquoi voudrait-on te tuer, après tout ? Tu n'es une menace pour personne. Tu confirmes cela, Lucy ? — Chrom_

 _... oui, bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas une menace, Daraen. Il serait dommage que vous mouriez après avoir été touché par une flèche perdu. Ce sera un malheureux accident... — Lucina_

.

Je ne voulais nullement faire ça, mais bon... À tous ceux qui demandent à Oboro de confectionner des vêtements, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en pleine guerre, et non pas chez un tailleur. Ayez un peu de dignité et pensez plus à sauver Aytolis que votre apparence. Et laissez ma vassale en paix ! Elle est d'abord à mon service avant d'être au service de quiconque d'autre. Est-ce clair ?

— Takumi

 _Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas, Messire Takumi. Cela commençait à me manquer de confectionner des vêtements. — Oboro_

 _J'en ai bien conscience. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup la couture, mais je préfère que tu te concentres sur l'essentiel. — Takumi_

 _Ne vous en faites pas, je ne faillirai jamais à ma tâche de vassale ! — Oboro_

 _Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne voudrais justement pas que tu sois débordée entre les deux. — Takumi_

 _Avoue plutôt que tu trouves qu'elle passe trop de temps loin de toi, Takumi. — Hinoka_

 _Qu-quoi ? Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Même s'il est vrai qu'elle est ma vassale, je ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une vie ! — Takumi_

 _Il est vrai qu'il est rare de te voir te soucier tant des autres. — Ryoma_

 _Toi aussi, Ryoma ? Parce que je m'inquiète pour les autres, vous pensez aussitôt que cela est intéressé ? Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un sans arrière-pensée ? — Takumi_

 _Ne vous en faites pas Messire, je sais que vous vous souciez des autres. — Oboro_

 _Merci, enfin un peu de considération pour moi. Mmh, il n'y a bien que mes vassaux pour me connaitre, cela se voit. Même ma famille doute de moi, c'est une honte ! — Takumi_

 _Serais-tu vexé, Takumi ? — Ryoma_

 _Absolument pas. Comme si j'allais être vexé par vos propos à tous les deux. Si c'est comme ça, j'arrêterai de me soucier des autres. — Takumi_

 _Il est blessé dans son orgueil, ça se voit. — Hinoka_

 _Et moi je vous dis que non ! — Takumi_

 _Ne le prenez pas mal, Messire Takumi, mais vous êtes effectivement vexé. — Oboro_

 _Même ma vassale s'y met ? Pff, vous me fatiguez tous. — Takumi_

.

À destination de la famille royale Hoshidienne. Nous savons que vous êtes très protecteurs les uns envers les autres, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir violent. Vous êtes priez, Ryoma, d'arrêter d'envoyer des éclairs à tout le monde et vous, Hinoka, de ne pas brandir votre lance à la moindre critique.

Ce message s'adresse aussi à la famille royale de Nohr. Camilla, arrêtez de menacer tout le monde, certains commencent à devenir paranoïaque et pensent que vous allez les attaquer pendant qu'ils dorment, ou envoyer Leo leur lancer un mauvais sort et une malédiction.

— Darios

 _Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ça... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour menacer quiconque. — Leo_

 _Je ne la brandis pas à la moindre critique, seulement quand on dénigre Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, Kamui, Azura, et mes vassaux. C'est tout. — Hinoka._

 _Eh bien heureusement que tes vassaux ne sont pas ici. Cela fait déjà deux risques de moins... — Takumi_

 _Tant mieux s'ils deviennent paranoïaques, parce que la menace est bien réelle. Quiconque fait pleurer Elise ou Corrin le regrettera amèrement. — Camilla_

 _Raijinto est parfois quelque peu incontrôlable... Ce ne serait qu'un malheureux accident si la foudre provenant de Raijinto touchait quelqu'un de mauvais aloi. — Ryoma_

 _Corrin, vos familles sont effrayantes. — Rowan_

 _J'ai remarqué... — Corrin_

.

Anna, suite à de nombreuses plaintes, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi vous apparaissez toujours en plein milieu des forts, généralement les forts ennemis qui plus est, pour ouvrir vos stands éphémères ? Disons que nous trouvons que cela est assez... dangereux, et nous pensions que peut-être vous pourriez changer cela.

— Darios

 _Oh, cela est très simple ! Le fait que j'ouvre un stand dans un fort et pour peu de temps fait que ceux qui désirent acquérir quelque chose s'empressent de me retrouver parce qu'ils savent leur temps limité. Ainsi ils se précipitent et je fais de très bonnes affaires puisque mes clients sont généralement dans une zone ennemie et doivent donc se dépêcher. Ils n'ont donc pas le temps de marchander et je peux sans problème le vendre mes articles sans devoir perdre le moindre écu ! — Anna_

 _Vous êtes diaboliquement efficace en affaire, vous... — Leo_

 _C'est un de mes grands talents, en effet ! — Anna_

 _Mais tout de même... Vous n'avez aucun remords à manipuler ainsi vos clients, à mettre ainsi leurs vies en danger ? — Chrom_

 _Les affaires avant tout ! Le temps c'est des écus. — Anna_

 _Et des vies sacrifiées, non ? — Rowan_

 _Ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. — Anna_

 _Elle est sans pitié... — Corrin_

 _Elle est terrifiante, oui. — Rowan_


	4. Warriors IV

**Une petite surdose involontaire des Hoshidiens sur ce coup-là, j'avoue. Enfin, non pas que cela soit un réel problème, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, pas pour moi vu que ce sont mes petits chouchous, les Hoshidiens.**

* * *

 **Les petites annonces des Warriors IV**

Ryoma, nous savons que vos séances de méditations avec Corrin sont très importantes mais pourriez-vous éviter de les faire alors d'une bataille ? Non seulement notre armée ne comprend pas, mais de plus la plupart des soldats pensent qu'ils doivent vous protégez, alors que vous êtes déjà dans un fort allié. Et ainsi une partie de notre bataillon reste en retraite, et c'est assez gênant pour nos stratégies.

— Darios

 _Rectification, ce ne sont pas des séances de méditations avec Kamui, mais des séances de discussions. — Takumi_

 _Serais-tu jaloux que ton frère passe du temps avec Kamui, Takumi ? — Hinoka_

 _Absolument pas. — Takumi_

 _Si tu le désires Takumi, nous pourrions faire des séances de méditations ensemble. — Ryoma_

 _Non merci. La méditation, très peu pour moi. Je n'arrive jamais à tenir plus de quelques minutes avant de perdre ma concentration. — Takumi_

 _Et qu'il ne s'énerve et abandonne en criant que cela lui donne mal aux jambes. — Hinoka_

 _Pour ma défense, cette posture de méditation est affreuse. — Takumi_

 _Si tu méditais plus, tu ne ressentirais pas ça. — Ryoma_

 _Il faudrait que Corrin m'explique l'intérêt de ces méditations, je ne l'ai jamais compris... — Xander_

 _Les Hoshidiens et leurs étranges coutumes... — Leo_

 _Nous au moins nous avons des traditions et des valeurs. Contrairement à certains. — Takumi_

 _Oh non, vous n'allez pas remettre ça... — Corrin_

 _Kamui, c'est Corrin, c'est bien ça ? — Rowan_

 _C'est bien cela. Kamui est le nom qui lui fut donné à sa naissance. — Ryoma_

 _Tu n'avais pas compris Rowan ? — Lianna_

 _Si, mais j'avais juste besoin d'une confirmation. — Rowan_

 _Mieux vaut tard que jamais... — Lianna_

.

Nous rappelons que si Corrin perd le contrôle en étant sous sa forme de dragon, ne soyez pas fou et inconscient : appelez aussitôt Azura. Il n'y a qu'elle pour parvenir à calmer Corrin. Vous ne ferez que vous sacrifier bêtement en tentant de la calmer, c'est ridicule.

— Xander

 _Par...Parce que vous pouvez perdre le contrôle en étant sous votre forme de dragon, Corrin ? Gloups, je n'aimerais pas dans les parages lorsque cela doit arriver ! Je ne veux pas vraiment finir en poulet rôti, ha, ha. — Rowan_

 _Ton humour est très participer, Rowan... — Lianna_

 _Tu trouves ? Dans ce cas-là, nous avons le même. — Rowan_

 _Tu sais, le fait que nous soyons jumeaux n'excuse pas tout. — Lianna_

 _Que les trucs pas trop gênants, c'est ça ? — Rowan_

 _Mmh, nous allons dire que oui... — Lianna_

 _Euh... de quoi parlait-on déjà ? — Rowan_

 _Tu es fatiguant... — Lianna_

.

Pour en revenir à cette affaire de dragon et de perdre le contrôle là-dessus, par soucis de sécurité, il serait préférable que nous sachions tous s'il y a des raisons à cela, comme des choses à éviter de faire.

— Darios

 _Pour ne pas finir rôti comme des poulets. — Rowan_

 _Rowan, arrête avec cette blague, elle est nulle et ne marche pas. — Lianna_

 _Peut-être, mais en attendant elle est réaliste. — Rowan_

 _Il dit vrai cependant. Kamui pourrait nous carboniser sans problème sous sa forme de dragon. Alors quand elle perd le contrôle de sa transformation... — Takumi_

 _Tu en parles comme si cela arrivait fréquemment, Takumi. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Notre sœur peut parfaitement contrôler ses transformations ! — Hinoka_

 _Mais au cas où, ce serait bien de savoir ce qu'il faut éviter de faire. — Rowan_

 _Eh bien, cela est très simple. Il n'y a que peu de raison qui feraient perdre le contrôle à Kamui, du moins de ce que nous avons remarqué. — Ryoma_

 _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? — Darios_

 _La mettre en colère. Evitez cela et tout ira bien. — Ryoma_

 _Heureusement, à part son orgueil meurtri, il y a peu de chance que vous parveniez à l'énerver réellement. — Takumi_

 _Es-tu sûr que tu ne confonds pas avec toi, Takumi ? — Hinoka_

 _Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. — Takumi_

 _Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu s'énerver réellement, donc j'imagine que nous ne risquons pas grand-chose, finalement. — Rowan_

 _Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. — Ryoma_

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi on parle d'eau ? — Rowan_

 _C'est une expression, Rowan. Cela veut dire qu'il faut se méfier de quelqu'un qui est calme car il peut changer brusquement de comportement. — Lianna_

 _... Ça, je veux bien, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec l'eau. — Rowan_

 _Prenons l'exemple d'une rivière en montagne. S'il a beaucoup plu, la rivière gonfle brusquement et se transforme en torrent. C'est de ça que parle l'expression. — Darios_

 _Pff, quelle idée de faire des expressions aussi compliquées ! — Rowan_

 _C'est le principe des expressions, Rowan... — Lianna_

.

Nos soldats ont découvert deux étranges individus dans le désert. Une archère aux cheveux bleus qui s'enfonçaient dans des sables mouvants – d'ailleurs cela est étrange puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de sable pour que ceux-ci soient mouvants mais bon... – et un prêtre à ses côtés qui ne faisait rien – enfin, selon cet individu, il n'est pas vraiment un prêtre mais juste un moine soigneur qui a pour profession officielle d'être prête. Enfin, il s'est mis à raconter aux soldats et ceux-ci n'ont rien compris...

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous les avons ramenés mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire d'eux. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'espions mais pas non plus de forts combattants. J'aimerais que vous décidiez ce que nous ferons d'eux, Lianna, Rowan.

— Darios

 _Et mince... — Hinoka_

 _Vous les connaissez, Hinoka ? — Lianna_

 _Malheureusement. Ce sont Setsuna et Azama. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis. — Hinoka_

 _Il est certain qu'ils sont à l'opposé d'espions ou de forts combattants. — Takumi_

 _C'est-à-dire ? — Darios_

 _Ce sont mes vassaux. — Hinoka_

 _... Ces deux étranges énergumènes sont vos vassaux ? — Darios_

 _C'est... — Rowan_

 _... Intriguant. — Lianna_

 _Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver avec des vassaux pareils ? — Camilla_

 _Ils paraissaient normaux à première vue... — Hinoka_

 _Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier à sa première impression. — Leo_

 _Cela me rappelle que nous avons toujours pas de vassaux, Lianna. Nous devrions peut-être y réfléchir, non ? — Rowan_

 _Sage décision. Mais faites très attention aux vassaux que vous choisirez, vous deux. Avant que vos vassaux ne se retrouvent piéger dans des sables mouvants alors que vous avez besoin d'eux... — Darios_

 _Oui, bonne idée... Cela serait assez embêtant. — Rowan_

.

Euh... Il se trouve que Lianna et moi sommes confus par rapport au sondage dont beaucoup de soldats nous ont parlé. Pourquoi un tel sondage ?

— Rowan

 _Un sondage ? De quoi s'agit-il ? — Darios_

 _Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un sondage pour départager le... euh... c'était quoi déjà, Lianna ? — Rowan_

 _Le jeu d'échecs et le Shôgi. — Lianna_

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. — Darios_

 _Nous non plus ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on demande. — Rowan_

 _Vous ne connaissez ni l'un ni l'autre ? — Hinoka_

 _Cela est assez étonnant. — Camilla_

 _Mais euh... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? — Rowan_

 _Des jeux de stratégies sur plateau, un peu comme le Go. — Daraen_

 _Daraen, personne ne connait le Go alors ne le prends pas comme référence. — Chrom_

 _Eh bien les gens devraient le connaitre ! Ce jeu est très bien. Je ne comprends pas si qu'il soit si méconnu. — Daraen_

 _Des jeux de plateau ? Oh, mais nous en connaissons ! Nous jouons aux Dames chez nous. — Rowan_

 _Et Rowan est très fort à ce jeu. Il gagne toujours contre Darios. — Lianna_

 _Mais du coup ce sondage est pour savoir lequel de vos deux jeux de plateau est le meilleur ? — Rowan_

 _C'est cela. Le jeu d'échecs est un jeu Nohrien alors que le Shôgi est joué à Hoshido. — Azura._

 _Et le grand conflit opposant Nohr et Hoshido s'est étendu à ces jeux... Vous êtes tous désespérants avec cette stupide rivalité de royaumes. — Corrin_

 _Est-ce qu'au moins ceux qui participent au sondage ont joué aux deux jeux de plateau ? — Lianna_

 _Évidemment que non. Les Nohriens ne veulent pas jouer au Shôgi et les Hoshidiens aux échecs. Il manquerait plus que votent ceux qui ne connaissaient aucun des deux. — Corrin_

 _C'est vrai que du coup, ce n'est pas vraiment très utile... Heureusement qu'Aytolis n'est pas en conflit avec Gristonne. Je me demande sur quel jeu de plateau nous pourrions nous disputer puisque nos deux royaumes jouent aux dames ? — Rowan_

 _Quelle question primordiale... C'est la première chose qui te vient en tête si Aytolis et Gristonne étaient en froid ? — Lianna_

 _Euh... eh bien, sur l'instant, oui. — Rowan_

 _De toute façon, le meilleur, c'est le Go. — Daraen_

 _Arrête d'insister pour rien, Daraen. — Chrom_

 _Il faut persévérer dans la vie ! Surtout si c'est pour le Go. — Daraen_

 _Oui mais là... non. — Chrom_

* * *

 **J'avoue... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite référence au Go, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ce jeu. Il est à la fois simple, compliqué et addictif.**


	5. Warriors V

**Pour la première fois (et dernière fois) depuis que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, il y a réellement une intrigue ! Enfin, une petite intrigue un peu nulle, mais au moins il y en a une (même si tout le monde s'en fiche) !**

* * *

 **Les petites annonces des Warriors V**

Chrom, arrête d'harceler ta fille pour qu'elle te dise avec qui tu te marieras dans le futur. Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle ne veut pas parler du futur ?

— Lissa

 _Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est destiné à être l'amour de ma vie ! C'est vital et d'une extrêmement importance ! Mon avenir en dépend, après tout. Lucy, ma chérie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dire à ton papa qui sera son grand amour ? — Chrom_

 _Mon oncle, je crois savoir pourquoi ma chère cousine ne veut rien vous dire et, comme je suis toujours d'un grand secours, je vais vous révéler la vérité ! — Owain_

 _... Ton oncle ? Depuis quand fait-on partie de la même famille ? — Chrom_

 _Arg, vos propos me blessent énormément, mon oncle... — Owain_

 _Non mais sérieusement ? — Chrom_

 _Chrom... Si c'est mon fils, c'est ton neveu, tu es au courant ? — Lissa_

 _... Ah oui, mince, c'est ton fils ! — Chrom_

 _Car tu avais oublié ? — Lissa_

 _C'est affligeant... — Daraen_

 _Oh, ça va, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! — Chrom_

 _... Non. — Lissa & Daraen_

 _Ne vous liguez pas contre moi, vous deux ! Enfin, bref... Donc que disais-tu, mon neu... Owain ? — Chrom_

 _... Owain ? — Chrom_

.

Chrom, je crois que tu as sincèrement blessé Owain en contestant le fait qu'il soit ton neveu. Nous pensons tous que tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de lui.

— Lissa

 _Vous pensez tous ? Vous, c'est toi et Daraen, c'est bien ça ? Cela fait juste deux personnes. — Chrom_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes plus nombreux que tu ne le crois. N'est-ce pas Lucina ? — Daraen._

 _Mes excusez, père, mais je suis de leur avis. Je crains que vous n'ayez véritablement heurté les sentiments de mon cousin. Vous devriez aller vous faire pardonner pour cela. — Lucina_

 _Arg, même ma propre fille... trahison. — Chrom_

 _Mon seigneur, je pense que vous devriez prendre vos responsabilités et corrigez votre erreur. — Frederick_

 _Toi aussi, Frederick ?... Bien. Qui d'autre pense pareil qu'eux ? — Chrom_

 _Nous. Ce comportement était très déplacé. — La fratrie Hoshidienne_

 _Nous sommes (pour une fois) du même avis. Cela n'était pas digne d'un prince. — La fratrie Nohrienne_

 _... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais vraiment attention à ce que vous me dites, vous. — Chrom_

 _Cela me blesse de devoir le dire mais... vous m'avez fait honte, à moi et ma lignée. — Marth_

 _Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Marth. — Shiida_

 _Ça, c'est violent. J'aurais presque de la peine pour toi, Chrom. — Daraen_

 _... Bien ! Si vous insistez tant, je vais aller m'excuser. Mais c'est seulement parce que Lucy est déçue de moi. Vous autres, votre avis, je m'en moque ! — Chrom_

 _Il est vexé. Très vexé. Mais ça lui passera, ne vous inquiétez pas. — Daraen_

 _Disons que cela est un mal pour un bien. — Xander_

 _Absolument. — Ryoma_

.

... Est-ce moi ou le concept de ce panneau d'affichage s'est complètement égaré ?

— Darios

 _Enfin, Darios, sois un peu compatissant ! — Lianna_

 _Après tout, c'est tellement émouvant ! — Rowan_

 _... Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est émouvant ? — Darios_

 _Eh bien, tout ça. Regardez combien ils se sont unis pour que Chrom réalise ses erreurs ! — Rowan_

 _Ah !... Car c'est censé être émouvant ? — Darios_

 _Darios, tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas de cœur ! — Lianna_

 _... J'en ai un, c'est juste que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tout le monde s'indigne du quiproquo entre Owain et Chrom. À croire que tous agissent comme des enfants dans cette armée... — Darios_

 _Tu es dur quand même, Darios. — Rowan_

 _Je crois surtout que vous êtes bien trop souple, tous les deux. Vous devez vous montrer plus intransigeant. Au cas où, je vous rappelle tout de même que nous devons sauver l'avenir de votre royaume. Suis-je vraiment le seul à me préoccuper d'Aytolis alors que je n'y appartiens même pas ? — Darios_

 _Et moi qui pensais que Xander était stricte. — Corrin_

 _Il semblerait qu'il y ait pire que lui... — Elise_

 _... Je ne suis pas stricte, voyons. — Xander_

 _Ton froncement de sourcils constant exprime le contraire. — Corrin_

 _._

Mon oncle, sachez que dans ma grande générosité, j'accepte vos excuses et vous pardonne votre erreur. Après tout, je ne peux vous en vouloir indéfiniment. Cette erreur peut arriver à tout le monde, sauf moi, évidemment !

— Owain

 _Erreur ? Il parle du fait d'oublier que le fils de sa sœur soit son neveu ? Cela peut vraiment arriver à tout le monde ? — Rowan_

 _Non. — Lissa & Daraen_

 _C'est bien ce que je me disais. — Rowan_

 _... Car tu doutais sincèrement, Rowan ? — Lianna_

 _Bien, maintenant que toute cette histoire de malentendu est finie, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce que tu disais la dernière, Owain. — Chrom_

 _Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous, mon oncle ? — Owain_

 _Le truc, là ! Sur... euh... sur quoi déjà ? Et mince, j'ai oublié moi aussi ! — Chrom_

 _... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que c'est une bonne qu'ils aient oublié de quoi ils parlaient. Suis-je le seul à penser ça ou... ? — Daraen_

 _Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose. — Lissa_

 _Absolument. — Frederick_

 _._

Mon oncle ! C'est bon, je me rappelle de quoi nous parlions avant que vous n'ayez oublié que je suis votre neveu !

— Owain

 _... Non franchement, je ne m'y habituerai jamais à ce qu'il m'appelle comme ça... — Chrom_

 _Chrom, tu as conscience que tu ne parles pas dans ta tête, actuellement ? — Daraen_

 _Oui, justement. Pourquoi ? — Chrom_

 _... Laisse tomber. — Daraen_

 _... D'accord. Donc, Owain, de quoi s'agissait-il ? — Chrom_

 _J'allais vous révéler pourquoi Lucina refuse de vous parler de votre avenir. — Owain_

 _... Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense... Si tu es mon neveu, tu dois savoir avec qui je me suis marié. Enfin, avec qui je vais me marier. Bref, tu sais de qui il s'agit. Alors, pourquoi ne pas directement me le dire plutôt ? — Chrom_

 _Et mince, je croyais qu'il ne penserait pas à cette solution... — Daraen_

 _... Je suis désolé mon oncle, mais je ne le peux pas. — Owain_

 _Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ? — Chrom_

 _Car je respecte la décision de Lucina et qu'il est hors de question que je trahisse ma cousine en agissant à l'encontre de ses choix. De ce fait, il m'ait impossible de vous parler de ça. — Owain_

 _Tss, maudit neveu qui ne sert déjà pas à grand-chose... Bon, d'accord, contente toi de me dire pourquoi ma Lucy adorée refuse de me révéler mon futur et ça suffira. — Chrom_

 _Si elle ne vous en parle pas, c'est parce que... — Owain_

 _... C'est parce que ? — Chrom_

 _Parce que cela pourrait justement influencé en mal le futur ! — Owain_

 _... Ah bon ? et comment ça ? — Chrom_

 _Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire. — Owain_

 _Ah, super... Donc en fait, je n'ai absolument rien appris de nouveau sur ce qui empêche Lucy de me parler de mon avenir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû placer trop d'espoir en toi, Owain. Je retiendrai cette leçon. — Chrom_

 _Donc toute cette histoire n'a servi à rien ? — Rowan_

 _... Les sauveurs d'Aytolis, hein ? Le royaume d'Aytolis est perdu, cela ne fait aucun doute. — Darios_


	6. Warriors VI

**Les petites annonces des Warriors VI**

Chrom, ne le prenez pas mal mais je suis fortement intimidé par le regard fixe que vous m'envoyez constamment lorsque je suis dans les parages. Aurais-je fait quelque chose pour vous déplaire ? Si c'est le cas, dites le moi, que je corrige mon erreur et que nous puissions de nouveau être dans de bons termes. Parce que je dois avouer que votre regard me met mal à l'aise...

— Marth

 _Ne faites pas attention à Chrom, il est juste jaloux que vous passiez du temps avec sa fille. — Daraen_

 _Daraen, tu ne devais pas le dire ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de raconter partout les secrets que je te confis ? Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? — Chrom_

 _Le genre d'ami qui te trouve complètement grotesque. Et encore une fois, je répète, je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas être jaloux de Marth pour le restant de ta vie, Chrom, c'est ridicule. Si tu as envie que ta fille passe du temps avec toi, vas le lui demander, au lieu de vouloir agresser Marth. — Daraen_

 _Mais je ne veux pas l'agresser, voyons... — Chrom_

 _Non, tu te contentes juste de l'effrayer à mort. Tu ne vois pas que tu terrorises ce pauvre garçon ? — Lissa_

 _Quoi, toi aussi tu t'y mets, Lissa ? Même ma propre sœur me trahie... — Chrom_

 _Vous savez, Chrom, si c'est juste pour cette raison que vous semblez être en froid avec moi, je pense que je peux arranger cela. — Marth_

 _Ah, vraiment ? Et comment donc ? — Chrom_

 _Eh bien, vous pourriez venir vous entrainer avec Lucina et moi. Qu'en dites-vous ? — Marth_

 _... Ce sont des séances d'entrainements que vous faites ? — Chrom_

 _Eh bien, oui... Que pensiez-vous que c'était ? — Marth_

 _Il pensait que vous et Lucina passiez du temps pour mieux vous connaitre et vous rapprocher et alors Chrom était jaloux parce qu'il pensait que Lucina ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec son père. — Daraen_

 _Vr-vraiment ? Vous ne devriez pas penser cela, Chrom ! Si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que Lucina me parle souvent de vous, et ce n'est qu'en bien. — Marth_

 _Lucy parle de moi ? Quel soulagement ! Je croyais qu'elle m'évitait volontairement. Ma fille, je sais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! — Chrom_

 _Je dirais plutôt qu'elle te fuit parce que tu la mets mal à l'aise, à toujours être exubérant comme ça. — Daraen_

 _Qu-quoi ? Cela voudrait dire que je suis le seul responsable de cette situation ? Quelle tragédie ! Et si elle ne voulait plus me parler à cause de cela ? Oh non, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Il faut que j'aille m'excuser immédiatement ! — Chrom_

 _Mmh... En plus d'être atrocement dramatique pour rien, je pense que l'on pourrait ajouter que Chrom est paranoïaque, non ? — Daraen_

 _Absolument. — Lissa_

 _Même moi, je dois l'admettre... — Marth_

.

Camilla, pourrais-tu essayer de moins taquiner Hinoka ? Sa famille s'inquiète constamment qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes à force de tant rougir.

— Corrin

 _Pourrait-on éviter de parler de ça ? — Hinoka_

 _Pourquoi donc, chérie ? Serais-tu gênée par ma présence ? — Camilla_

 _Pa-pas du tout ! Mais... arg, voilà pourquoi ! — Hinoka_

 _Oh, mais cela est tellement amusant de taquiner une princesse guerrière aussi belle que toi. — Camilla_

 _Qu-quoi ? — Hinoka_

.

Suite à Hinoka qui s'est vraiment évanouie après l'annonce de Corrin concernant Camilla et elle, il a été décidé, par la famille d'Hinoka, d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre elle et Camilla. À moins qu'Elise et Sakura ne soient pas loin, histoire qu'elles puissent réanimer Hinoka.

— Rowan

 _C'est une méthode assez radicale... Ma Elise chérie, cela te dirais de rendre visite à Sakura ? — Camilla_

 _Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours d'accord pour aller jouer avec Sakura ! — Elise_

 _Il n'y a vraiment rien pour éloigner cette femme ? — Hinoka_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi. — Camilla_

.

Owain, n'utilise pas ta magie pour allumer un feu de camp ! Tu as failli brûler toute une forêt, avec l'armée à l'intérieur !

— Lissa

 _Mes excuses, mère, je pensais que mes pouvoirs pourraient aider à simplifier cette tâche ardue... — Owain_

 _Owain, ne t'approche plus des feu de camp. Au moins, comme ça, le problème sera régler. — Lissa_

 _Heureusement que Daraen, Azura et Leo étaient là pour empêcher au feu de se propager... — Lucina_

 _J'ai failli avoir les cheveux brûlé mais je suppose que cela en valait la peine ? — Daraen_

 _Évidemment, Daraen ! Tu nous as tous sauvé en risquant de brûler tes cheveux pour empêcher le feu de se propager. — Chrom_

 _Mouais... Je continue à dire que le destin semble vouloir ma mort. — Daraen_

 _Car en plus il sait se servir de la magie... Comment cela peut-il être une coïncidence ? Je n'y crois pas, ils sont forcément liés. — Leo_

 _Encore sur ça ? Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre vassal à votre retour. Arrêtez de vous casser la tête pour rien. C'est fatiguant de vous entendre parler de ce problème. — Takumi_

.

Chrom... Arrêtez d'harceler tous les soldats afin de créer un classement des meilleurs combattants de notre armée. Nos soldats ont mieux à faire qu'obéir à vos exigences extravagantes et futiles.

— Darios

 _Mmh, je crois que Darios commence à en avoir assez de Chrom. Ce n'est qu'une impression ou... ? — Lianna_

 _Non ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je crois aussi que c'est ça. — Rowan_

 _Père, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à avoir un classement ? — Lucina_

 _Pour savoir s'il est considéré comme le meilleur épéiste, évidemment. C'est pour flatter son égo déjà très démesuré. — Daraen_

 _Ça n'a rien à voir ! — Chrom_

 _Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? — Daraen_

 _... Euh... — Chrom_

 _Eh bien ? — Daraen_

 _... Ce sont pour des raisons personnelles ! — Chrom_

 _Oui, flatter ton orgueil. C'est assez personnel ça, non ? — Daraen_

 _Pourquoi m'accuses-tu et m'agresses-tu ainsi ? Et après, tu vas te prétendre mon ami ? Une honte ! — Chrom_

 _Oh, mais pas du tout. J'ai arrêté ça quand j'ai compris que ma mort ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid. — Daraen_

 _Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Mais c'est du passé... Et puis, je ne le pensais pas. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! — Chrom_

 _Mmh... Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu. — Daraen_

 _Pour te le prouver, je te mets deuxième dans mon classement, juste derrière moi ! Ce n'est pas une belle preuve de notre amitié ? — Chrom_

 _... Euh, non ? — Daraen_

.

... Est-ce qu'il serait possible de se mettre d'accord sur qui dirige nos troupes ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont leurs Altesses Rowan et Lianna qui s'en changent. Il est prié à tous de suivre leurs indications et leurs ordres puisque, je le rappelle, il s'agit de l'armée d'Aytolis. Aytolis, pas l'armée des gens venus d'autres mondes. Alors arrêtez tous de n'en faire qu'à votre tête !

— Darios

 _Ah, parce qu'on dirige vraiment l'armée ? — Rowan_

 _... Tu n'avais jamais remarqué, Rowan ? — Lianna_

 _Si ! Mais je pensais que... ben, qu'on donnait des conseils. Sinon pourquoi y aurait-il toujours Marth, Daraen, Chrom, Xander et Ryoma dans la tente de commandement ? — Rowan_

 _Rowan... Ils sont là parce qu'ils attendent nos directives, et que ce sont eux qui, par la suite, donnent les ordres aux différentes compagnies. — Lianna_

 _Je croyais que c'étaient eux qui dirigeaient l'armée... — Rowan_

 _Eh bien cela explique un peu le bordel de la dernière bataille. — Darios_

 _Pas étonnant qu'on ait failli se prendre la raclée du siècle... — Takumi_

 _Je me disais aussi que ces réunions étaient étranges... — Daraen_

 _Enfin, cela n'empêche pas que notre dernière bataille fut catastrophique. Notre armée n'était pas du tout coordonnée, il faudrait s'en inquiéter pour nos affrontements futurs. — Marth_

 _Il faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi nos soldats faisaient n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un à une explication, outre, évidemment, le fait que Rowan ignorait qui donnait les commandements ? — Darios_

 _C'est une erreur qui peut arriver à tout le monde... — Rowan_

 _Eh bien, entre Ryoma et Xander qui ne s'entendaient pas sur les manœuvres à exécuter... — Chrom_

 _Oh, c'est donc pour ça que Corrin leur criait dessus ? Cela semble bien plus clair à présent... — Marth_

 _Et avec Chrom qui ne pensait qu'à foncer dans le tas... — Daraen_

 _Mais ces stratégies ne servent à rien ! La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! — Chrom_

 _Oui, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas parvenu à capturer les forts que tu devais prendre avec ton groupe. Ce qui a créé une faille dans notre défense lorsque les ombres sont arrivées. — Daraen_

 _Oh, ça va, c'est une erreur qui arriver à tout le monde... — Chrom_

 _Dans ce cas la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te retrouvera dans le fort assiégé par les ombres, d'accord ? J'en ai vraiment assez de manquer de me faire tuer... — Daraen_

.

Est-ce moi ou Xander est assez stressé ces derniers temps ?

— Lianna

 _Oh non, ce n'est pas vous, Xander est vraiment stressé ces derniers temps. — Corrin_

 _Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-il souffrant ? — Marth_

 _Oh, non, ce n'est pas grand-chose, en vérité. — Corrin_

 _PAS GRAND-CHOSE ? CORRIN, TU OSES DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS GRAND-CHOSE ? — Xander_

 _... Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs à cause de petits détails. — Corrin_

 _... Des petits détails ? C'est-à-dire ? — Ryoma_

 _Eh bien, entre Leo qui a failli faire brûler une tente... — Corrin_

 _C'était un accident : Elise m'a pris par surprise et mon sort est parti tout seul. — Leo_

 _... C'était ça qui a failli me cramer les cheveux et manquer de brûler ma tente ? — Daraen_

 _Tu joues vraiment de malchance, Daraen... — Chrom_

 _Oh, ça va, je commence à être habitué. — Daraen_

 _Et Camilla qui voulait égorger Hinoka... — Corrin_

 _... QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VOULAIT FAIRE ? — Ryoma_

 _Ça, c'est la version officielle qu'elle a donné à Kamui. Officieusement, elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'enlever. — Hinoka_

 _Psychopathe... — Takumi_

 _Euh... est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux ? — Daraen_

 _BIEN SÛR QUE NON, CE N'EST PAS MIEUX ! XANDER, NOUS DEVONS DISCUTER, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! — Ryoma_

 _VOILA POURQUOI QUE JE SUIS STRESSÉ ! CORRIN, JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE CETTE INFORMATION PROVIENNE À RYOMA ! C'EST À PEINE SI NOUS FROLLONS L'INCIDENT DIPLOMATIQUE ! — Xander_

 _L'INCIDENT DIPLOMATIQUE, IL EST DÉPASSÉ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! XANDER, POURQUOI VOTRE SŒUR VOULAIT-ELLE KIDNAPPER HINOKA ? JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS, MAINTENANT ! — Ryoma_

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est sur les nerfs, en fait... — Lianna_

 _Et apparemment c'est contagieux : ça met Ryoma dans le même état. — Rowan_

 _Sinon... Peut-on savoir pourquoi elle voulait vous kidnapper, par pur hasard ? — Chrom_

 _Aucune idée, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Kamui est arrivée juste après. — Hinoka_

 _... Il faudrait tout de même chercher à savoir pourquoi, je pense. Avant qu'elle ne retente de vous capturer pour on ne sait quelle raison. C'est inquiétant tout de même. — Daraen_

 _Comme si cette princesse Nohrienne n'était pas naturellement inquiétante, avec ses sourires de sadique... — Takumi_

.

J'ai quelques objections par rapport aux derniers commandements pour les batailles futures. J'en ai fait part au Prince Ryoma et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que cela soit une très mauvaise idée. Alors je vous demanderai, à vous, Sire Rowan et Dame Lianna, que nous puissions nous entretenir, en privé, à ce sujet.

— Xander

 _De quoi parlez-vous ? — Chrom_

 _... Privé, savez-vous ce que cela veut dire ? — Xander_

 _... Oui. Mais ça m'intéresse. Et puis vous en avez bien trop dit pour nous laisser dans le secret ! — Chrom_

 _Nous ? Une seule personne ne compte pas comme plusieurs, vous le savez ? — Xander_

 _Je pense que dans son orgueil, Chrom croit qu'il y a deux lui. Peut-être deux dans sa tête ? — Daraen_

 _Daraen ! Pourquoi tant de mépris à mon égard ? Est-ce une façon de traiter un ami ? — Chrom_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, il dit cependant vrai. Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, Xander. Et probablement celle de bien d'autres. Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire à ce sujet, désormais. — Daraen_

 _... En plus il m'ignore... — Chrom_

 _Cela ne vous concerne aucunement. — Xander_

 _Vous semblez fâché. Y aurait-il un problème ? — Marth_

 _Absolument pas. — Xander_

 _Cela se voit clairement qu'il y a quelque chose qui le chiffonne. — Lissa_

 _Xander, tout va bien ? — Corrin_

 _Oui, je vais bien ! Et cessez donc tous de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. — Xander_

 _Il est vraiment sur les nerfs, l'hériter royal de Nohr. — Takumi_


End file.
